


Headache

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He didn’t really know if the migraine was given to the perfume.It was likely that what confused him to the point of being sick, could actually be Kei.





	Headache

Kei wandered through the shelves, armed with his cardboard stripes and a dreamy look, while he kept spraying perfumes and smelling them concentrated, as if he was testing a nuclear bomb.

Then he turned toward Daiki and put the stripe under his nose, forcing him to smell it as well, without giving him a chance to escape it.

They had been inside the perfume shop for almost an hour, and Daiki was really starting to be done with it.

He didn’t really like perfumes, but they never bothered him either.

He wore them if it was really a little, and anyway he didn’t mind being with people who wore them.

But that was too much.

Less than twenty minutes in he had started had started feeling the first signs of a migraine, and right now he felt like his head was about to burst any moment.

He had tried countless times already to ask Kei whether he was done, or addressing him toward a scent more than another, but the elder didn’t seem able to choose.

“Kei...” he murmured at some point, turning up his nose, while the other kept testing bottle after bottle.

“What is it, Dai-chan?” he asked, turning to look at him with his eyebrows raised. “Are you ok?” he asked then, likely seeing him pale.

“No, I don’t actually. I think it’s the perfumes, I really have an hell of an headache. Do you mind if I wait you outside?” he asked.

Inoo shrugged, not at all concerned.

Then he went to a shelf and grabbed firmly one of the first perfumes he had tried, then went to the check-out.

“You can start to go if you’re not feeling well. I’ll pay this and we can leave.”

“You... you already knew the one you wanted?” Daiki looked bewildered.

“Oh, yeah. I was just having some fun testing the others, but this is what I wanted.” his boyfriend replied, smiling, then brought the box to the counter.

Arioka kept still for a few seconds.

Now, he was truly conflicted.

He didn’t really know if the migraine was given to the perfume.

It was likely that what confused him to the point of being sick, could actually be Kei.

The things one bears, for love.


End file.
